


Brought back alone?

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 207Parings: mick x readerRequest: @wayward-mirage asked:Hey! How about Prompt List #7 and Prompt #3 for Mick Davies? Thank you!Prompt: He’s been gone for quite a while.A/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!





	Brought back alone?

You’d been gone a long time. Coming back to life after ten years was quite a shock to you. You adjusted quickly as you had to. And soon learned how to use a computer well enough to start searching for your husband. If he was still alive, knowing those British bastards he could very well be dead.  
Finding out where Mick was you jacked a car and set off to find him. It took a few days of hustling and pick pocketing but you finally made it to the MoL bunker. Knocking a strange man answers the door.  
“Who are you? How’d you find us?”  
“Who are you?” You counter “And who’s us? Where’s my husband?”   
Dean lets you in at gun point of course. “I asked you first. Who are you?”  
“I’m (Y/N) Davies. I’m looking for my husband Michael or Mick as he like to be called.”  
Dean lowers his gun, “My names Dean. I’m sorry. He’s been gone for quite a while.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s dead Mrs. Davies.”  
Your bottom lip quivered, “I was just brought back I don’t understand.”  
“Brought back?”  
“I’ve been dead ten years.”  
“Oh boy.” Dean mutters having you sit. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
